You're Not So Crazy
by LadyRoaring
Summary: Takes place when Chris Jericho smashed Mitch on the back of Dean Ambrose's head. Chris Jericho loves the way the end of Raw turned out for him, it even got him hard. Guess who takes care of that for him?


Chris went back to his locker room sighing loudly as he sat on the bench. "Point Jericho" he laughed. He couldn't get the image of a beaten Dean Ambrose out of his mind. "Your not so crazy Dean" he chuckled. He took the bottle of water by his side and drank it "refreshing". The Canadian wrestler didn't realize the door opened, he was to busy in his thoughts about Dean, the potted plant smashing against the back of the dirty blonde's head, the way Dean curled up in a fetal position, how Dean's hair felt as Jericho pulled on it.

Jericho freed his erection from the confinement of his tights. He grabbed his member stroking it lightly imagining that his hands were Dean's. Chris let a groan slip out his mouth. How did he not feel eyes watching him? He rubbed the tip of his cock not forgetting to pump his length.

The other person in the room slowly walked his way towards the older male. He dropped to his knees and took hold of Chris' cock. Jericho snapped out of his thoughts and saw blue eyes staring at him. "Well if it isn't the Lunatic Fringe" he spoke. "What brings you here Deano?" Dean looked up at him with those icy blue orbs any lady could fall for.

"I came to say thanks" Chris tilted his head in confusion. What did he mean by thanks? Thanks for beating his crazy ass?

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Dean wrap his lips around the tip. Jericho inhaled deeply, Dean felt good around him, really good. Chris grabbed Dean's hair pushing him up and down on his length. He bucked his hips up causing Dean to gag and choke. Jericho pulled him off listening to Dean gasp for air then pushed him back down on. "You must do this often. How many guys have you sucked off? 5? Maybe 10? Nah you must have had more." Jericho pulled his cock out of the dirty blonde's mouth, smacking his face with it. "What do you want boy?"

"I want you to fuck me" Dean begged.

"I don't think that's enough" Chris tsk at him.

"I want you to fuck me with that big fat cock of yours. Please Chris." Dean begged. Jericho smiled at Dean being submissive. It was a beautiful sight. Kinda like AJ Styles but with less facial hair.

"On your hands and knees you stupid idiot" Chris ordered. Dean laid on his stomach propping himself on his elbows. He arched his back showing Chris his perfect bubble butt. Chris smacked his ass a few times earning moans here and there. "I didn't think you were into this stuff Deano"

Dean was about to speak but his voice was cut off when he felt the older male licking around his puckered hole. Chris probed the dirty blonde's hole with his tongue, he grunted sending vibrations up Dean's body. Dean went in to touch his forgotten member but Jericho slapped his hands away quickly, he wrapped his hands around Dean's length stroking it as he began to rim the younger male.

"Mmm. Oh Chris.." Dean moaned out. Chris pulled away spitting onto his hands coating his cock. He poked Dean's ass with it 3 times before he pushed himself inside

"Oh fuck" Dean hissed.

"Fuck your so tight" Chris grabbed Dean's dirty blonde lockes pulling his head back. He pushed himself deeper inside the younger wrestler. "You like that Ambrose? I bet you do, you psycho." Chris kept his hands in Dean's dirty blonde locks pulling his head to kiss Dean each time. "You're not so crazy" He pulled out leaving the tip inside. He angled himself a bit to the side before he slammed himself back in. Dean screamed in pleasure. Chris repeated his movement hitting Dean's prostate each time.

"Jericho please" Dean moaned.

"What was that?" Chris slapped the younger's ass. "Say it again. You know what I want to hear." Dean didn't want to call him that. Not that. He probably made AJ call him that. No. He's not. "Say it boy!" Chris pulled Dean's head back attacking the flesh of his neck.

Dean moaned again. "Please..." Chris bit harder, Dean was probably bleeding by now. "Ah.. Please... Touch me... Touch me daddy. Please!" Dean begged. Chris smiled at his command, he wrapped his hand around the younger wrestler's cock, pumping it to the rhythm of his thrust.

"You like that?"

"Mm yeah"

"You gonna cum for daddy? Hm? Gonna make a mess in the locker room for daddy?" Chris kissed Dean's neck. Dean nodded. "Mmm good because I think I might cum in this pretty ass of yours. You want that?"

"Yes please" Dean moaned.

"Gonna cum" Chris grunted. Chris picked his pace up slamming himself in and out of Dean's hole. Dean screamed as his seed squirted out of his slit. Chris wasn't far behind, in fact Chris groaned loudly emptying himself inside of Dean.

Jericho pulled out of the younger wrestler. Dean turned around, wrapping his lips around Chris' cock. Chris took a sharp breath in, he was enjoying the way Dean was cleaning him. When Dean pulled away he gave the older male a smile. Chris leaned down kissing those full pink lips.

"I need to piss you off more Chris" Dean laughed.

"You're not so crazy Ambrose"


End file.
